Aaron's First Trial: Aether Cade's Island
Aaron J. Fox sighed as he walked through the mountains of Fiore searching for a certain place. He had been searching for several days now, having heard rumors of the entrance to the location was in these mountains. He was looking for the entrance to Tartarus, the location of the strongest and most evil monsters, as well as the training ground for his best friend, Genisus DeRynn. He had been training for around 2 years now, and Aaron would have left him alone if the latter didn't need his skills at that moment. Aaron wore his two swords in their usual spots and had his hair in a new style today that consisted on having his bangs stand up a bit while the rest of is hair just kept its disheveled look. "I understand that this is like the mystical place of death and what not. But it should not be this hard to find." He yells as he fails to notice a shadow moving in behind him. After Aaron continued to walk for another few minutes he finally noticed another magical presence around him causing him to stop. "Well. It has been awhile hasn't it Genisus." A loud sigh could be heard as a ball of shadows moved out from the darkness. The all of the shadows began to rise up and form the shape of a person. After a few seconds the shadows dissipated off of the person revealing a young man, around the same age as Aaron. He had dark black hair that he kept sticking straight up and he wore a pitch black tank top shirt that seemed to have several holes in it. "Well if it isn't The Violet Dragon Aaron." "Oh come now bro, we aren't doing the formalities, give me a hug its been too long." As Aaron finished his sentence Genisus walked over and gave his best friend a hug before stepping back. "Seriously though, what's up. You wouldn't be this far out if you didn't need my help." "Yes well, I need to ask a favor of you. I need to get to an island off the coast of Hargeon, but I have no idea exactly where it is." While speaking Aaron couldn't help but notice just how strong his friend had become. He could literally feel the immense amount of power radiating off of him. "Well you know I will help you with anything bro, but what is this for?" Genisus had become quite curious with what his friend was asking. He shifted a bit in his stance as he took on a much more laid back posture. "About 6 months ago I joined a guild called Dragon Gunfire. I have decided to partake in their S-Class trials this year. The first trial is locating a moving island that belongs to one of the previous masters. I can locate it through smell but I don't have a way to get there. And I refuse to take a boat." Genisus couldn't help but laugh at what his friend had said, not about the guild, but about not wanting to take a boat. He knew why, Aaron and himself were dragon slayers and they got terrible motion sickness on any form of transportation. Aaron's was slightly worse as he not only got motion sickness, but he also got terrible sea sickness, which simply made the natural motion sickness hurt more. "And you want me to help you travel with my shadows?" Genisus asked with a slight smirk as he figured out what his friend wanted. "Well yeah, that would be helpful." Genisus looked into the sky thoughtfully, or what Aaron thought was a thoughtful look. In reality Genisus had already decided to help his friend, but loved giving him a hard time. "How about a quick sparring match before I say anything?" Asked the dark haired man as Aaron's eyes went wide with surprise. But after a second of thought he smiled at his friend and nodded. Genisus smiled and got back into a fighting stance while Aaron did the same. "Hope you are ready Aaron. I have gotten a lot stronger." "Good. Because so have I." With that Aaron rushed his friend, his right hand covered in flames. Genisus smirked as he saw Aaron charge and crossed his arms in front of his head and shadows covered his forearms. The punch slammed into his shadow covered arms and he smirked and pushed Aaron back and uncrossed his arms. He charged up an attack, deciding not to hold back, he then swung a shadow covered punch at Aaron. "Abyss Dragon's Neo Black Fang" In retaliation to the attack Aaron's hand became cloaked in bright red fire, and he let the explosive power charge up, not wanting to be out done by his friend, he didn't hold back. He threw his own punch. "Inferno Dragon's Iron Fist" The two punches collided and created a large explosion that sent both mages skidding back from the sheer force of it. The effects of the punches scarred the cliff that they were on, leaving black scars and scorch marks across the cliff. The two mages looked at each other and practically fell down laughing at their own destructive power. They both continued laughing for about 2 minutes before Genisus sobered up enough to actually speak. "Yeah man, I will help you." Port Hargeon and Beyond: Genisus and Aaron stood on the docks of the giant Port Hargeon looking out over the water. Aaron had his head tilted up and was sniffing the air, his eyes were closed and he was turning his head from side to side. "Got anything yet?" Genisus asked as he watched his friend. Aaron was a very good sensor of magical and had a great sense of smell, Genisus was confident that he would be able to find the island he was looking for. "Yeah, there is a large magical energy coming from the north east direction. It is most likely the island. You ready to travel?" Although Aaron knew that he didn't even need to ask, because as soon as he was finished with his sentence Genisus had grabbed his arm and pulling him down into the world of shadows. Once Genisus had finished pulling Aaron had had a string of shadows connecting them so that way he wouldn't be swallowed by the shadows. Aaron had only been in this world a few times and looked up above him, above them was a the reflection of the sky above them. Genisus tended to describe this world as an ocean, and when you entered you could look up and see the world above them, Aaron agreed with him. Genisus looked back at Aaron who was taping his shoulder and pointing in the direction they needed to go. Genisus nodded and with a single thought both him and Aaron were shooting through the shadows at immense speeds heading towards and island. After a few minutes Aaron pointed to the left and Genisus changed their direction to that way. At this point, Aaron could feel the magical energy and knew that they were going the right way. 2 Hours later After 2 hours of traveling Aaron could finally pick up a direct smell and fully see an island in the distance. He rapidly tapped on Genisus and pointed him in the direction of the island Genisus nodded and accelerated their speed so that they would reach the island. When they were close enough to the island Genisus pulled Aaron down into the world of shadows until they fell into a pitch black portal below them. On the island, under the shadow of a tree Genisus appears from the shadows and pulls Aaron along with him. "Well, here we are Aaron." Aaron looked around the island around him, he could feel the sheer amount of magic power and energy surrounding him. "Yep, here I am. Thanks bro, I owe you one." "Ah, don't even worry about it, I'm gonna head back to Tartarus, come get me when you need me." With that, Genisus snapped his fingers and opened a portal of darkness in front of him and walked through it, leaving Aaron standing on the island.